Love isn't always Sweet
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: It's the morning of Sonic and Amy's wedding when Rouge the Bat calls Kiera the Wolf at 2 am about how Knuckles won't commit to her. Despite her annoyance, Kiera and her girlfriend Eclipse deal with her tantrum and helps the bat in her plan to get Knuckles to propose with a ring. Why won't Knuckles propose?


_-2: 35 am-_

Kiera the Wolf and Eclipse the Hedgehog were asleep together in their bed when Kiera's phone sounded her ringtone loudly interrupting their sleep. They wanted to be well rested for the famous and heavily busy day of Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog's wedding. Eclipse woke up first, and her nudging of her girlfriend beside her made her wake up and get to her phone as fast as she could in her groggy state.

"Who the hell is calling us now?" Eclipse said in her deep morning voice. The voice was sexy to Kiera, but the annoyance in it let her know that she wasn't in a sexy mood.

The wolf looked at the caller id and sighed. "Rouge," Kiera mumbled and sat up as she swiped her phone to answer.

"Why the fuck-?!"

"Shh!" Kiera shushed her partner as she said hello to Rouge who answered back highly upset.

"Hey Kiera, I'm sorry to bug you, but I was wondering if you and I could switch partners tomorrow for the bridesmaid and groomsmen, including seats. I'm not going **near** Knuckles, that asshole."

Kiera pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay?" Honestly, Kiera didn't even want to ask since she knew that'd be a whole new can of worms. Not to mention they had to be up and Adam in 4 hours to help Amy as well as themselves get ready, and Eclipse who was more comfortable being a groomsman had to go to Tails' workshop to help Sonic and get herself ready as well.

"...Aren't you going to ask?" Rouge asked impatiently, still upset.

"Nope." Kiera huffed.

"Kiera," Rouge whined.

"Rouge!" Kiera exclaimed, she did not like to be woken up in this manner.

"Ok, Knuckles and I were about to go to sleep, and I started dropping hints of how I want to get married soon, and that I want a big jeweled ring."

"Obviously." Eclipse grumbled while turning over, trying to get back to sleep. Though Kiera stopped her from doing so by kicking her lightly. Making a face that pretty much said: _If I can't sleep, you're not sleeping either._

"Continue?" Kiera said in a polite tone.

"Yeah, so, he doesn't respond to when I ask him if he's ready to marry me or not. We get into an argument, the next thing I know we're screaming at each other and say we hate each other." Rouge sounded like she was gonna cry from her tone.

"That's horrible…" Kiera's ears bent down.

"You'd think after all we've been through that he'd be ready, or at least tell me where he's at timewise or how he feels. If not I'm just wasting my time."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Kiera looked down towards Eclipse who has still faced away from her, awake. Thinking about their own relationship, but found that she had no complaints, and happy at the thought pet Eclipse's head, receiving a cute purr only she could hear.

"Anyway, can you let me in?"

Kiera blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm at your door."

She blinked again, "Why?"

"Because I'm not sleeping in the same bed as that fucking prick."

"We don't have an extra bed-"

"That's fine, I'll sleep in with you~" She giggled.

"No, you know Eclipse and I live together." Kiera frowned.

"Well, she'll have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Excuse me?" Kiera started to become angry now. "I'm not putting Eclipse on the-"

Eclipse sighed getting up and talking to the living room. "Just let her in so we can sleep!"

Kiera stayed in bed and hung up the phone hearing Eclipse letting Rouge in, and in an instant seeing the bat come into the wolf's personal living space with no warning. "Hi, Sugar."

"Rouge…" Kiera went back into the warm covers and closed her eyes, saddened that Eclipse was sleeping on the couch but knew from her background and life that she can pretty much sleep anywhere with no complaints. However, that didn't stop her from having a mile long list for Rouge and Knuckles.

 _-7:00am-_

Kiera went to living room to kiss Eclipse goodbye, but to only see that she was already gone. She saw that she had left a note, however.

 _Note: I wanted to say goodbye but you looked so cute and sleepy to wake up._

 _I'll see you at the wedding._

 _Good luck! *kiss*_

 _-E_

Kiera smirked at the note, "Cute." She knew what the _good luck_ meant, and sighed due to the fact.

Kiera went to the bathroom and finished packing what she needed. She wore a bra under her hoodie and white lace panties for Eclipse later after the wedding under ripped blue jeans. Her hair was tied up in a bun and wore sneakers. Her dress and shoes were sitting on the bed, and Rouge came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and was bewildered at Kiera's fashion choice.

"You're not wearing _that_ are you?"

"No, I'm not getting dressed till an hour before the wedding. We have to be there for Amy first, remember?" Kiera looked Rouge in the eyes, it's not like she hasn't seen this bat naked before.

"Of course, darling, but I'm still gonna look good while doing it." Rouge swayed to her large suitcase and started getting ready herself. Kiera sighed, she knew that this was gonna be a long day. Hopefully, as a reverse karma for sleeping on the couch, Kiera hoped Eclipse would be having a better day.

Kiera's ears perked up hearing her name. "Yes, Rouge?"

"I have a plan to get back at Knuckles, and I need your help. People don't know you and Eclipse are a couple yet, right?"

…

 _ **-At Tails' House-**_

Eclipse sat on the sidelines as everyone helped Sonic. The hedgehog felt out of place having not being part of the Sonic team for that long, and having taken Shadow's ex-girlfriend Kiera not that long ago. They sat on separate sides of the room, and even though it didn't look like she could feel his eyes burning through her. It didn't scare her, but she felt bad. All of the sudden Eclipse felt her phone buzz, and looked at her messages.

 _Kiera: Hey._

 _Eclipse: Hey, you ok?_

 _Kiera: Yeah, you?_

 _Eclipse: Feel outta place._

 _Kiera: For being the only girl?_

 _Eclipse: No, for being the only non-Sonic team member. I don't seem to help._

 _Kiera: Aw, cutie you gotta have more confidence. Speaking of helpful, I need to ask you something._

 _Eclipse: Yeah?_

 _Kiera: Rouge wants to make Knuck jealous by pretending we together._

 _Kiera: (2) Now before you say you're gonna kill her..._

 _Eclipse: ...I'm gonna kill her._

 _Kiera: (3) I already said yes...What did I just say?!_

 _Eclipse: WHAT?!_

 _Kiera: She's a friend._

 _Eclipse: Yeah, a FRIEND not WITH BENEFITS._

 _Kiera: Honey, after they make up you'll get to do anything to me…_

Eclipse's quills spiked in interest, and her cheeks began to get hot and blush.

 _Eclipse: Anything?..._

 _Kiera: Yes, baby._

Eclipse's legs began to shuffle at the thoughts of what she would do to that sexy wolfie.

 _Eclipse: How convincing do you have to be?_

 _Kiera: The most we'll do is hold hands. I won't let groping happen._

 _Eclipse: ...I'm gonna say yes, but I'm not happy._

 _Kiera: I'm not happy either cutie, but I won't do it again, I promise._

 _Eclipse: K, luv you._

 _Kiera: Love you too. And be confident! Be a man! You beat Sonic in a foot race for goodness sakes!_

Eclipse smiled at the text and put her phone in her pocket. Just then Knuckles went up to me.

"So, we trading bridesmaids?"

Eclipse sighed, "I guess so."

"Pfft, I swear that bat is off her meds. What person wants to be thrown into marriage without any warning, ya know?"

"No, I don't, I haven't thought about it or asked. Neither has Kiera."

"Lucky you, you two girls get to fuck." He rolled his eyes.

Eclipse glared at him, "Excuse me?"

Sonic saw the tension and immediately went in between the two. "Nope, no fighting on this day, nope. KnuckleHead, corner. Now."

Knuckles sighed seeing how he crossed the line due to his temper. He mutters an apology and went to the opposite side of the room. Sonic sighed and turned his attention to Eclipse.

"Sorry dude, Knuckles is just having lady troubles right now."

"Don't worry Sonic I know, just be happy and focus on Amy…" Eclipse smiled sadly.

"Hehe, it's fine, but come join us, you don't have to be in the back like that killjoy." Motioning towards Shadow who only huffed in response.

"What can I do to help?" Eclipse gathered air in her chest.

"How about you...relax?" Sonic chuckled and handed her a beer.

Eclipse saw that Sonic was already ready so there was no need to bustle.

"Guys the limo is downstairs, let's get going, it's gonna be a couple of hours before getting to the venue."

Everyone nodded and started grabbing their stuff and quickly went downstairs.

…

 _ **-At Miss Vanilla's House-**_

Kiera was sitting in a chair having a stylist do her hair. She watched as the other girls either talked and laughed, were getting ready, or entertaining themselves with their phones. The hair-stylist finishes and shows Kiera her hair from a mirror for approval. The wolf smiled and put her fingers through her hair to get a few strands out of her eyes.

"I love it, thank you," Kiera said.

The stylist bowed and started packing up her stuff since she was the last person to get ready. Kiera got out of the chair she was sitting in for the past half hour and went over to the bride-to-be.

"How are ya feeling?" The wolf smiled.

"Nervous, but ready." The bubbling pink hedgehog smiled back.

"Don't worry, you may cry from the overwhelming emotion, but after that will be happy memories." Kiera closed her eyes, imagining Eclipse.

"Thanks, Kiera. To be honest I thought this day would never come. I know Sonic will never slow down or stop going on adventures any time soon, but when he proposed he revealed to me a side of him only I could see. And he showed how much he really cares about me."

"I can't wait to have that same feeling, Mrs. Hedgehog." Kiera bowed to the bride, which made Amy giggle, embarrassed.

"Eh, I still have another obstacle. Kids."

"Well, there is the honeymoon."

The two girls giggled while Rouge who was overhearing their conversation could only feel anger and jealousy from her own relationship.

"Ok girls, our ride is here, let's head out. The limo is back." Mrs. Vanilla said aloud.

The girls packed up their stuff and headed out to the limo on their way to the venue.

 _-After the Ceremony-_

Throughout the whole ceremony, Rouge had been attached to Kiera's arm to Knuckles, Eclipse, and Kiera's dismay. Not only that but the bat has made flirty comments, seductive touches, and romantic dances. After the romantic ceremony, the toast, the eating, and the cake cutting, everyone was either on the dance floor or relaxing in their seats. Knuckles and Eclipse, as patiently as he could, looked at Rouge while trying to have fun to only see her flirting and getting a little too close to someone else.

"Your so hot Kiera, I can't believe you aren't taken." Rouge giggled, a little tipsy from the champagne.

 _I am taken, bat._ Kiera sighed while drinking her glass, not as drunk as Rouge, but nearly. She looked up seeing the hurt in Eclipse's eyes but gave a look that told the hedgehog that it was nearly the end of the night.

"That bat gets on my nerves. Pretty much she's either after jewels or loving me, and if I don't give her jewels then I'm not fateful."

Eclipse shrugged, "You love her though."

"Yeah…"

"Why she mad at you?" Eclipse drunk some soda.

"She wants to get married." Knuckles blushed.

Eclipse chuckled, "I guess those two do bring the mood, eh?"

The two then turned their attention to the hedgehog couple who were slow dancing on the dancefloor.

"I'm not ready, though. If we get married my role being the guardian of Master Emerald would never be the same."

"What did you have a one-night-stand with it? You can be an engaged and a guardian at the same time." Eclipse snickered.

Knuckles sighed, "No. It's just. Nevermind... "

Eclipse looked at the echidna, choosing her words carefully. "I'm pretty sure Sonic has felt the same thing for years now. His role as a hero and a husband will definitely change him some but doesn't change who he is. He's still a fast runner and a hero."

There was a moment of silence until the red and black hedgehog spoke again, "It's ok to be scared...just tell her how you feel."

Though nothing was said by the red echidna he gave a nod which put a smile on his face. His steps towards the bat surprised Rouge and Kiera. "Can I speak with you outside, please?"

"...I'm kinda busy right now." Rouge looked down at her lap.

"Rouge…" Knuckles held out his hand to her.

"..." The tipsy to his hand and went outside to get some privacy.

With this chance, Eclipse rushed to Kiera and picked her up to kiss her dramatically. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Kiera giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah, because," Eclipse cleared her throat and yelled, "WE'RE DATING!"

The outburst surprised everyone, but Sonic smiled as he clapped, followed by Amy, and soon everyone started to clap and drink more in celebration.

…

"That was great." Eclipse panted, had just finished pleasing her woman.

Kiera curled her frizzy tail in content, ruffling Eclipse's chest fur. "Indeed."

"It's something about weddings that show that even though we have ups and downs in a relationship, they can become so much more...in a good way." Eclipse kissed Kiera on the forehead.

"Yeah." Kiera purred tiredly.

"Speaking of more~" Eclipse smirked as he dove into her breasts and fondled them making the wolf moan.

"Haha, you wanna go again? Ok, but only one more time, I'm exhausted being Rouge's _wing-girl_ all day."

Just as Eclipse was about to get it started Kiera's ringtone sounded making the hedgehog groan. "I hate your phone."

Kiera reached and grabbed it, looking at the caller id. "Rouge…"

"Don't answer it-"

"Hello?" She already hit the answer button to the hedgehog's dismay.

"I'M ENGAGED!~" Rouge screeched in Kiera's sensitive hearing ear.

"That's great…"

"It's all thanks to Eclipse. Who knew all I needed to do was have your girlfriend talk some common sense into him?"

Kiera looked at the sexually frustrated hedgehog on top of her, who blushed hearing that her motivational speech being known, but only gave a warm smile to Kiera. "Congrats Rouge, but I gotta go."

"Okay, by-"

Kiera kissed Eclipse fiercely, guiding one of her hands to Eclipse's ass and grabbing it.

"You deserve a special treat tonight~" Kiera purred seductively and switched positions with Eclipse having her on top now.

The End.


End file.
